1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a detecting system and method, and particularly to a detecting system and method suitably used on a production line.
2. Related Art
On a detection printed circuit board (PCB), there is a bar code bonded, in which a production serial number is stored. Through the bar code, the detection PCB may be identified.
When the detection PCB is to be detected, the production serial number in the bar code on the detection PCB is read. Further, a detection drafting is queried according to the production serial number, the detection PCB is detected according to the detection drafting then.
For the production line, it is typically required to first take down the detection PCB therefrom and then the detection PCB may be read for its bar code. As such, the detection drafting is queried according to the production serial number and the detection PCB is detected according to the queried detection drafting.
The currently available technology for testing the detection PCB is additionally applied onto the detection PCB, i.e. the detection PCB may not be detected directly on the production line, which reduces a production efficiency and a detection efficiency. Therefore, there is quite a need to improve such situation to avoid an undesired production efficiency and poor detection efficiency.
In view of the above, there is a need to improve the long such situation encountered in the prior art, where the detection PCB on the production line is required to be detected additionally thus causing the undesired production efficiency and detection efficiency.